Blown
by Toothless The Useless Reptile
Summary: What started with Edward and bella passing notes in bioligy, has lead to the exposion of the secret of vampires everywhere!


Edward POV

Bella and I were in biology. I've lived for over a century and never have I been so smitten. Boy I love her. I used to think she was the devil, but in fact she is an angel.

(**Bella **_Edward_)

**Edward I'm bored!**

I chuckled at her.

_I know love but pay attention you need to know this_

**I won't need to know this soon because when you change me I'll be as smart as you…**

When I read this, I growled. She knows that the talk about her change is the worst thing that could ever happen in my eyes.

_Bella…_

**I know I know. But I'm just saying...**

_Bella._

**Ok, ok! When was the last time you hunted my little v?**

_Hahaha._

**I know I'm hilarious. But seriously when was the last time your eyes are black. Tsk tsk tsk.**

_Ummmmm?_

**Edward you have a photographic memory and haven't forgotten anything since 1918. I think you can remember the last time you drained someone.**

_Last month on the 15__th__?_

**Edward! You are so going hunting tonight!**

So selfless. And stubborn.

_But how are you going to sleep tonight without me, love?_

**I slept without you for 17 years Edward I think I'll make it. Drain a mountain lion for me will you?**

_Hahaha sure love. I'll be back in your room before 11?_

**Cool Edward. I love you. So much.**

_I love you to my beautiful Bella._

**Are you going to go with Alice?**

_Apparently yes her thoughts are screaming at me saying that her and Emit are coming. I don't know if it's possible, but I think I just went deaf!_

**That's Alice for you. She's so scary she can make my big bad vampire go deaf.**

_I'm sorry what love? What did you say?_

**Hahaha. It doesn't really work if it's written Edward.**

_Hmh I suppose yo- I'm blind!_

**Why what happened Eddie?!**

_Alice is keeping a vision or secrete from me and to do so she's thinking about her and jasper in various positions._

**Ewww Edward!**

_It's not me its Alice!_

**Tell her to stop!**

_I can't put things into people's minds, I can only read them. Ok I blocked her out but she dropped her barrier for a second and her vision has something to do with us…moving._

**WHAT?!**

_Bella don't cry! Its ok love you'll come with us!_

**Really?**

_Of course I will never leave you again that resulted in nearly both of us dying!_

**I love you Edward!**

_As I love you love. Now don't cry it makes me sad. If it were possible, I would cry all of your tears for you._

**But you can't cry**

_Exactly but I would for you. Even if it was my venom burning my eyes, I would cry for you._

**I think I cry enough for both of us.**

_I think you cry enough for my century of existing_

**Living.**

_Well I'm not actually alive love you know that. I'm a monster that drinks blood. Any 'alive' thing would not do that._

**Edward are you really a monster?**

_Yes._

**No you're not. A real monster would not give up an existence of drinking human blood for an existence of animal blood. A real monster would have already sucked all of the blood out of mikes body with what he thinks according to you. You are not a real monster. You're my big loveable, huggable, overprotective veggie Vampire Edward.**

_Thank you love that was beautiful. It's times like these when I wish it was possible for my kind to sleep so that I could dream of you. I love yo-_

"What's this? Passing notes in my class?" Mr Banner. Damn why didn't I pay attention to his thoughts! "Michael! Read this out to the class." My poor Bella. She looks so embarrassed. "Umm? Sure Mr Banner.

"**Edward I'm bored!**

_I know love but pay attention you need to know this_

**I won't need to know this soon cause when you change me I'll be as smart as you…**

Bella…

**I know I know. But I'm just saying…**

_Bella._

**Ok, ok! When was the last time you hunted my little v?**

_Hahaha._

**I know I'm hilarious. But seriously when was the last time your eyes are black. Tsk tsk tsk.**

_Ummmmm?_

**Edward you have a photographic memory and haven't forgotten anything since 1918. I think you can remember the last time you drained someone.**

_Last month on the 15th?_

**Edward! You are so going hunting tonight!**

_But how are you going to sleep tonight without me, love?_

**I slept without you for 17 years Edward I think I'll make it. Drain a mountain lion for me will you?**

_Hahaha sure love. I'll be back in your room before 11?_

**Cool Edward. I love you. So much.**

_I love you to my beautiful Bella._

**Are you going to go with Alice?**

_Apparently yes her thoughts are screaming at me saying that her and Emit are coming. I don't know if it's possible, but I think I just went deaf!_

**That's Alice for you. She's so scary she can make my big bad vampire go deaf.**

_I'm sorry what love? What did you say?_

**Hahaha. It doesn't really work if it's written Edward.**

_Hmh I suppose yo- I'm blind!_

**Why what happened Eddie?!**

_Alice is keeping a vision or secrete from me and to do so she's thinking about her and jasper in various positions._

**Ewww Edward!**

_It's not me its Alice!_

**Tell her to stop!**

_I can't put things into people's minds, I can only read them. Ok I blocked her out but she dropped her barrier for a second and her vision has something to do with us…moving._

**WHAT?!**

_Bella don't cry! Its ok love you'll come with us!_

**Really?**

_Of course I will never leave you again that resulted in nearly both of us dying!_

**I love you Edward!**

_As I love you love. Now don't cry it makes me sad. If it were possible, I would cry all of your tears for you._

**But you can't cry**

_Exactly but I would for you. Even if it was my venom burning my eyes, I would cry for you._

**I think I cry enough for both of us.**

_I think you cry enough for my century of existing_

**Living.**

_Well I'm not actually alive love you know that. I'm a monster that drinks blood. Any 'alive' thing would not do that._

**Edward are you really a monster?**

_Yes._

**No your not. A real monster would not give up an existence of drinking human blood for an existence of animal blood. A real monster would have already sucked all of the blood out of mikes body with what he thinks according to you. You are not a real monster. You're my big loveable, huggable, overprotective veggie Vampire Edward.**

_Thank you love that was beautiful. It's times like these when I wish it was possible for my kind to sleep so that I could dream of you. I love you"_

It only took about 3 seconds until everyone began screaming.


End file.
